


you must want to read this because you believe in doing you and having the freedom to click on whatever title you want :)

by Anonymous



Category: Fail_Fandomanon RPF
Genre: :), Second Person Accusative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a commentfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	you must want to read this because you believe in doing you and having the freedom to click on whatever title you want :)

You have emotions :)

You believe in the freedom to experience and express your emotions :)

You are of the opinion that people who disagree that you have the right to experience and express your emotions are cruel arrogant emotion robots :)

You are convinced that people who experience discomfort at your experiencing and expressing your emotions are obligated to suck it up, put up with your freedom of emotional experience and expression and keep their thoughts and emotions of discomfort to themselves :)

You presuppose that you are free to jump into the air and hug unsuspecting strangers who happen to be in your vicinity whenever you experience and want to express happiness :)

You deem that you have the freedom to shout and rant at everyone even unsuspecting coworkers and acquaintances and strangers about your daily personal life issues :)

You are credulous that everyone should be friendly and listen to your life issues and your talking trash about the people who do not subscribe to your life philosophy and are irritated by your presence in their lives and that if they are not sympathetic enough that must mean they are being mean to you :)

You take for granted that everyone shares your belief about emotional experience and expression :)

You take as gospel that people who don't share your belief and display visible or verbal discomfort cues are cruel arrogant emotional robots :)

You have no doubt that this small minority of outliers must be punished and brought into line for the sake of your freedom of emotional experience and expression :)

You ponder how to punish the outliers in a manner that is satisfactory and righteous to you :)

You decide to destroy their life :)

You take away their friends :)

You take away their partner but only to set him free from their clutches of course you don't even like the guy :)

You take away their job :)

You take away their money :)

You take away their car :)

You take away their house :)

You take away everything that's in their former house :)

You take away their future :)

You keep keep taking away their belongings and possessions until they realize the error of their ways :)

When they transform their entire personality into someone who is in full support of you being you and having the freedom to experience and express your emotions however you want to you magnanimously give back the things you have taken :)

But of course only after they display consistent behavior that indicates they realized the error of their ways are now eager to let you be yourself and experience and express your emotions and show that they want to be friends with someone as nice as you and who only has your best interest at heart even if they didn't know it and was suppressing your freedom :)

And of course if they go back to their old cruel arrogant unemotional robot ways you are certain that you have the right to start taking away their belongings and possessions again until they realize the error of their ways again :)

Because the most important thing to you is yourself and your freedom of emotional experience and expression and everyone must take your emotions into account whenever they act and think and behave :)

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to write this in response to http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/187550.html?thread=1021687198#cmt1021687198 because I wasn't finished talking :) And what was up with that raptor thread freezing why couldn't we go into 1000 coments? :)


End file.
